


play me like a violin

by kkyugyeom



Series: it's okay to be gay [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, POV Lesbian Character, Songfic, it's okay to be gay series, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyugyeom/pseuds/kkyugyeom
Summary: chaeyoung just wants mina to play her like a violin and get to know all her strings and, under delicate touches, to find new musical notes for them to write beautiful love songs.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: it's okay to be gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568608
Kudos: 5





	play me like a violin

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @jaeminleo

Run away.  
That's a thougth that had never crossed my mind until now, but it's not a surprise that next to you I become someone else and do crazy things.  
There's nothing much to say... When I see you, when I meet you everything else becomes not important at all and my sanity vanishes, leaving my body, leaving the world, meeting the universe.  
Perhaps it's your style, maybe the way you walk or talk, but there's something in you that makes me wanna travel to other galaxy (or maybe just... away from everything and everyone) and call it ours.  
Our special place could be under your blankets, where you love me unconditionally and I love you until I can't breathe. That's where we meet the clouds and ache for oxygen, that's where you become mine and I, yours. I'd like to stay here for a while. Just you and I, far from the places we can't get away from.

Sweetie, I am so close to my limit. I don't know for how long more I can watch you dance and not be able to give myself to you. This fire in my head's got me on the edge and I just want to feel alive, I just want to sin with you.  
Come on, Mina. Let the moment lead my clothes to the bedroom floor, but this time you're the one watching. And if you want to touch me I'll let you play me for a while  
Close your eyes, Mina, picture me as your delicate violin. Lead your way on my body and find the musical notes, play your favorite symphony. The clock is by our side tonight, we have all night to write as many symphonies and love songs we want to. Read the score and know me better than anyone else. Drown in me, on our own rhythm, our harmony.  
I don't really care if tonight I am just your toy, I just wish you would touch me until the sunrise.  
Touch me until your hands give in.  
Touch me until you can't hide it.  
Touch me like your violin.


End file.
